


You'd be a great dad

by winterstars



Series: Agents of SHIELD July Drabbles (open to requests!) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstars/pseuds/winterstars
Summary: “So, no kids, huh?” The woman – Daisy – ventured. “You’re just a history teacher.”





	You'd be a great dad

“So, no kids, huh?” The woman – Daisy – ventured. “You’re just a history teacher.”

“No?” Coulson frowned. “You’re not trying to tell me I have children in your world, are you?”

“No!” She laughed. “Nothing like that. It’s just… This place was made to complete people, or whatever.” She looked down at her hands. “And I… You were always an amazing teacher. But I also thought you’d be a great dad.”

He looked at her, a patchwork of newspaper clippings fallen into place. You’re the closest thing I have to family, she’d told him.

“I don’t know, I feel pretty complete.”


End file.
